


We Are Howling Forever

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peor aún, Derek está seguro que en los pocos libros que se habían salvado del incendio no había una edición que se llamase “Como recuperar al que pensabas que no era nada más que un simple polvo y que de repente, al convertirte en Alpha, es tu compañero”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Howling Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



> IDK, prompt del tumblr que veo en ingles y prompt que intento escribir, tuai me ha animado a hacerlo, so yeah. Para #thegurls. Titulo sacado de Wolf the the XX on the Radio vs TV

_Feel me, completer  
down to my core  
open my heart and let it  
bleed onto yours  
Feeding on fever  
down all fours  
show you what all that  
howl is for_

_Hey hey my playmate  
let me lay waste to thee  
burned down their hanging trees  
it's hot here hot here hot here hot here_

_Got a curse we cannot lift  
shines when the sunshine shifts  
there's a cure comes with a kiss  
the bite that binds the gift that gives_

_Now that we got gone for good  
writhing under your riding hood  
tell your gra'ma and your mama too  
it's true  
we're howling forever  
_

  
**We are howling forever**   


No se espera que la ventana de la habitación esté cerrada. Incluso días después de haberse convertido en Alpha, la ventana estaba abierta. La ventana abierta de par en par, cuando llovía o cuando inesperadamente caía algo de nieve, con mejor o peor tiempo, con el Sheriff en casa o no, siempre ha estado abierta.  
Que esté cerrada significa muchas cosas. Significa que no quiere que Derek entre por ella, porque Scott puede seguir haciéndolo, lo hace por la puerta, pero Derek no puede hacerlo porque todavía creen que es un asesino a pesar de que su nombre haya quedado limpio.  
Significa que Stiles no quiere verle, que le está evitando a toda costa y puede notar la tensión en los hombros del joven desde fuera, la preocupación y el enfado. Podría abrirla con facilidad, sabe cómo hacerlo, podría asustarle y preguntarle por qué está cerrada, podría abrirla, olvidar que ha estado cerrada y arrancarle la ropa, tirarle sobre la cama y hacerle gritar o podría abrirla y ser paciente con su cuerpo como muchas veces ha hecho porque le gusta ver como Stiles se revuelve contra su cama, agarrando las sábanas y ahogando los sonidos sobre su puño.  
Quizá Stiles haya cerrado la ventana sin querer, o haya sido el Sheriff porque últimamente hace frío en la casa y hay corriente.  
Hay muchas posibilidades, pero hay una que ronda por su cabeza con fuerza. Es la peor de todas.  
La ventana cerrada significa no.

**************

El lobo aúlla y Derek quiere volver a casa de Stiles y gritarle “mira lo que me has hecho” hasta que consiga arreglar el desastre que es su vida de repente. No solo es el Alpha sino que su lobo se ha convertido en un adolescente de dieciséis años que quiere escribir baladas sobre el amor perdido o algo así. Es insufrible. Ni siquiera quiere a Stiles. Su relación se basaba en tener sexo porque era lo único que les servía de distracción y porque parecía que era el nuevo nivel en la escala de la relación entre ambos.  
Lo único que puede hacer es desfogar toda esa frustración corriendo por el bosque, asustar a unos cuantos ciervos y cazar algún conejo para que su lobo se calle y se tranquilice aunque sea por unas horas. Nadie le dijo que esto podría pasar al convertirse en Alpha. No le habían dado un manual de instrucciones de “Cómo saber si has encontrado a tu compañero”.  
Peor aún, Derek está seguro que en los pocos libros que se habían salvado del incendio no había una edición que se llamase “Como recuperar al que pensabas que no era nada más que un simple polvo y que de repente, al convertirte en Alpha, es tu compañero”.  
Debería de preocuparse por otras cosas, como por ejemplo Jackson o el hecho de que Lydia Martin no ha despertado todavía y que, aunque parezca que se está recuperando de las heridas con normalidad (humana), eso le perturba más que otra cosa. Lydia es una bomba de relojería y Derek va a tener que estar ahí para controlarla, le guste o no.  
Gruñe y vuelve a aullar. Huele a Scott y a Stiles cerca de su casa y puede que sea su imaginación, pero están furiosos. Contra todo pronóstico, el lobo le hace caso y cambia de dirección. No debería huir, y mucho menos de dos adolescentes. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos es también un hombre lobo. Y puede que Scott no sepa cómo manejar a su propio lobo, pero puede olerle y reconocer su presencia a kilómetros de distancia.  
No es un cobarde, no tiene miedo pero no puede sentirse ansioso por lo que está pasando, por lo que Stiles desprende, y no quiere pero acaba en casa de Stiles, entrando por la ventana de la cocina (dando gracias a quién sea de que nadie le haya visto) y sentándose en la cama de Stiles mientras espera, paciente a que lo inevitable suceda. El lobo, idiota y estúpido lobo, parece contento de volver a estar en la habitación y hay partes de ella que huelen a Derek, a Stiles; y a Derek y a Stiles juntos. Presiona una mano sobre la cama, cierra los ojos y aspira el olor. Abre los ojos cuando huele a Stiles subir la escalera y se tensa, quitando la mano de la cama, al verle entrar en la habitación, con la boca abierta pero que en seguida se convierte en una fina línea.  
-Creo que dejé la ventana cerrada.  
-He entrado por la de la cocina-contesta Derek encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Podrían haberte visto ¿sabes? Podrían haber llamado a mi padre porque has entrado en su casa.  
-Eso antes no te preocupaba.  
-Antes-dice mordiendo las palabras.-Antes era diferente.  
Ahí está. La ventana cerrada, la tensión en los hombros de Stiles. Quiere preguntarle que pasa y si puede hacer algo para arreglarlo. Su lobo se revuelve contra su propia piel porque duele no tocarle ni olerle. Aprieta los puños y se levanta. Stiles no se inmuta.  
-¿Has venido para algo?  
-Estás enfadado  
-Sí-responde Stiles.-Estoy muy enfadado, Derek.  
-Vale-pero no está bien. Si Stiles está enfadado con él debería saber por qué pero no quiere presionar, no quiere ni siquiera hablar del tema. La ventana cerrada dice más de lo que parece y el lobo quiere volver a tocarle. Derek quiere volver a tocarle.-He venido a decirte que no me vengáis a buscar más a la casa. He encontrado un apartamento en el centro.  
No miente. Hace unos días ha encontrado un pequeño apartamento, lo bastante cómodo y rentable para él y sus cosas. Aún no sabe que va a hacer con la casa, pero el olor de su familia allí le produce pesadillas y el de la sangre de Kate y Peter le dan nauseas.  
-¿Por qué debería de importarme ese tipo de información?  
Cada palabra duele más. Y sí, felicidades Derek Hale, te has vuelto a convertir en un adolescente.  
-Porque os he olido a kilómetros de la casa, idiotas. Y porque es peligroso que deambuléis por el bosque solos.  
-No somos unos niños, pero gracias por tu preocupación.-dice con sarcasmo.  
Derek se frota la cara con una de las manos. Coge aire, el suficiente para oler todo lo que Stiles desprende y no puede no evitar tensarse. Stiles lo nota porque en seguida se retira hacia el otro lado de la habitación.  
-Debería irme. Tu padre está a punto de llegar-dice en un susurro.  
Se gira hacia la ventana y por un momento espera que Stiles le diga que use la de la cocina, por dónde ha entrado, pero no lo hace. Le ve reflejado en el cristal, tenso, enfadado y con los sentimientos en su cara, como si fuera un libro. Derek ha aprendido a leer algunos de ellos. Estos son nuevos y le hacen sentir vulnerable.  
Cuando sale, espera cinco minutos escondido entre los arbustos hasta que escucha como Stiles cierra la ventana y echa las cortinas.

**************

No tarda ni una semana en hacer la mudanza, Jackson le ha ayudado a regañadientes, pero está orgulloso de que pueda controlar a su lobo y toda esa fuerza tan nueva. A veces hablan del instituto, Derek le pregunta porque sabe mantener una conversación y se preocupa por su manada. Le cuenta como Lydia sigue sin despertar, aunque eso Derek ya lo sabe porque tiene un ojo puesto en el hospital por si algo ocurre, cómo van las cosas por casa, Jackson quiere a sus padres pero a veces se siente como si no perteneciera a esa familia; con el Lacrosse, el entrenador está contento de ver tanta competitividad en el equipo. Pocas veces habla de Stiles o de Scott, pero cuando lo hace ya no hay tanto veneno en su boca como la primera vez, en parte porque reconoce que Scott le está ayudando en el instituto a mantenerse a raya (y Derek está orgulloso y feliz por ello) y por otro lado porque Derek le ha dicho varias veces que son parte de la manada.  
-Pero nunca están aquí-dice Jackson.  
-Lo estarán.  
-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.  
Derek sabe que el enfado no les va a durar para siempre pero muchas veces, cuando está haciendo la compra, huele a Stiles, encerrado en su casa, frustrado y maldiciendo a Derek y sus esperanzas se marchitan.  
Le duele no poder estar con Stiles. Es algo que jamás pensó que le iba a pasar cuando empezaron a hacer esto de verse a escondidas, sudarse los nombres y correrse con la ropa puesta. Y no es solo el sexo, es Stiles completamente, su sentido del humor, sus gestos, su honestidad y su lealtad.  
Se da cuenta y se ríe en medio de su sala de estar, televisión alta y una pizza medio fría en la mesa. No solo es el lobo. Es él. O mejor dicho, siempre ha sido él pero lo ha proyectado en el lobo porque era lo más fácil. Culpar al lobo de sus sentimientos, cuando por fin se da cuenta que no es así. Que los dos quieren a Stiles a su lado.  
Está tan distraído que no se da cuenta que hay alguien llamando a la puerta, insistentemente. Ni siquiera ha podido oler quién es hasta que no está abriéndola y, para su sorpresa, son Scott y Stiles.  
-Pasad-dice haciéndose a un lado. Aspira el aire en cuanto Stiles le roza un poco.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?  
-Queremos saber por qué no me dejaste matar a Peter. Tenía una oportunidad.-dice Scott cruzándose de brazos.  
Así que todo es por esto. Porque Scott no pudo matar al Alpha y ser otro chico del montón, olvidar que es un hombre lobo. Olvidar. Derek aprieta los puños porque no puede creer que sea tan denso.  
-¿Lo habrías hecho?-pregunta en vez de gritarle dos o tres cosas.- ¿Podrías haber matado a otro ser humano?  
-Nunca lo sabremos-responde Scott.-Además, no era un simple ser humano.  
-No, no lo era.-Automáticamente se gira hacia Stiles porque no puede creer que todo sea por esto.- ¿Es por eso por lo que me habéis estado evitando y os habéis dedicado a odiarme?  
-Más o menos…-empieza Stiles.  
-Sois idiotas-le corta Derek, algo furioso y frustrado.-Soy el Alpha y os habéis dedicado a odiarme, a ir por vuestra cuenta hasta que no habéis tenido más narices de presentaros en mi casa y pedirme explicaciones de por qué no dejé que mataras a mi tío.  
-¡Podría haberme curado!  
-Podría no haberlo hecho y ¿has pensado que hubiera pasado si tu hubiera dejado y no te hubieras curado?-pregunta porque, de verdad, no pueden ser tan idiotas.-Podrías haberte convertido en el Alpha y eres demasiado débil. No te podría haber protegido. Habrías acabado muerto por otro Alpha o por los cazadores y no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo.  
-Puede que no pasara eso-interviene Stiles alzando las manos.-Nunca lo sabremos y Scott sigue igual de jodido que antes.  
-Maté a Peter porque asesinó a sangre fría a mi hermana, mi única familia desde el incendio. Permitidme tener mis propias razones para haberlo hecho.  
-Scott también las tenía.  
-Las de Scott consistían en sí mismo. Las mías involucraban a más personas, ¿por qué es tan difícil entenderlo?  
-Eres más egoísta de lo que pensaba-concluye Stiles.-Podrías haber dejado a Scott matar a Peter, quizá tu hubieras tenido tu maldita manada y tu maldita venganza, no sé, descuartizándolo o algo así. Pero Scott necesitaba esa cura.  
-¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho, eh?  
-Scott tendría la vida normal de adolescente que quiere.  
-No me puedo creer que tú-dice señalando a Stiles e ignorando al lobo completamente- entre todos no comprendas la situación, que apoyes a Scott sabiendo que no sería capaz de matar a nadie, que te enfades conmigo, que cierres tus ventanas y que todo lo que huelo de ti sea hostilidad.  
-Scott es mi mejor amigo.  
Derek asiente. No sabe cómo hacerles comprender que lo que ha hecho ha sido salvarles el pellejo a todos. No espera un agradecimiento ni una fiesta, pero desde luego no esto.  
-Era mi familia-dice.-Y ahora vosotros lo sois también, porque sois mi manada. Al igual que Jackson y Lydia cuando se despierte.-Scott le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.-No os voy a obligar, podéis hacer lo que queráis. Pero la alternativa es que Scott esté en peligro constante, poniendo a Stiles y a Allison también.  
Se quedan en silencio, pero el ruido de la televisión llena el espacio vacío entre ellos. Stiles y Scott se miran sin decir palabra. Derek echa de menos hacer eso con Laura. Tiene que mirar hacia otro lado de la sala, algo ansioso y preocupado porque si Scott decide no unirse a la manada van a tener un grave problema. Su rebeldía puede atraer a otras manadas. Puede poner en peligro a toda su familia. Si Scott no se une, solo va a poder proteger a Stiles cuando esté con él y dada la situación sabe que las posibilidades de volver a verse son escasas.  
-Si aceptamos-dice Scott.-No significa que no deje de estar enfadado contigo.  
Derek le mira un instante y luego a Stiles que se encoge de hombros de la manera más cómica y adorable posible.  
-Mientras seas capaz de enfocar esa rabia cuando estés transformado.

**************

Derek tiene una rutina que empezó justo con la muerte de su hermana. Todas las noches sale a correr. Antes solo tenía que bajar los escalones del porche, transformarse y desaparecer por el bosque. Ahora tiene que coger las llaves del coche, la chaqueta y una botella de agua para después. Pero esta noche es distinto, porque Stiles le llama justo antes de salir.  
-¿Pasa algo?-responde poniéndose en alerta.  
-Solo quería decirte que lo siento.  
-Vale.  
-No, espera. A ver, quiero decir, lo siento por tu tío y tu hermana, y tienes razón cuando dijiste que era tu familia. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a vengarte de lo que Peter le hizo a tu hermana.  
Derek se siente un poco incomodo de repente. Nadie le ha dado el pésame por la de Peter, o ni siquiera por la de su hermana. No sabe que decir.  
-No sé qué decir.  
-Bueno, no tienes que decir nada, ya sabes. Pero Scott sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y le voy a apoyar en todo.  
-Lo sé.  
-Parece que antes no lo sabías.  
-Antes es antes, estaba frustrado.-Derek espera a que el joven diga algo más y tiene que mirar el móvil para asegurarse de que no ha colgado.- ¿Stiles?  
-Sigo enfadado contigo, ¿sabes? No sé si dejaré de estarlo.  
-Ya.  
Debe de haber alguna forma de que Stiles le perdone o pase página y deje de culpar a Derek por no haberle dado la oportunidad a Scott.  
-Hemos estado buscando alguna otra forma de salvar a Scott.  
-Pero no la hay.  
-No.  
-Y por eso estás enfadado conmigo, ¿eh? Porque os quité la oportunidad de las manos y no hay otra forma. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar.  
-Podría haber funcionado.  
-Las posibilidades son infinitas.  
Se vuelven a quedar en silencio otra vez. Derek se sienta en el sofá de cuero marrón, dejando las llaves del coche a su lado. Escucha la respiración entrecortada de Stiles y el pulso acelerado. Trata de controlar el impulso de salir corriendo hacia la casa de Stiles y romper la ventana, calmarle, preguntar qué pasa y quedarse con él.  
-Hay algo que no le he contado a Scott.  
Pero se lo va a contar a Derek.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Peter me ofreció el mordisco.  
Derek cierra los ojos instantáneamente, respira hondo, controlando en todo momento al lobo que se retuerce y pide sangre.  
-Le dije que no.  
-Hiciste bien-consigue decir.-Stiles, hiciste bien.  
-Me dijo que mentí.  
-¿Lo hiciste?  
-Si-Derek contiene la respiración.-Pensé en un momento aceptarla, ser igual que Scott y tener una oportunidad de brillar ¿sabes? Fue un momento egoísta, pero luego me acordé de mi padre y de que realmente no me importaba ser igual que Scott si podía seguir siendo su amigo.  
-No habrían cambiado muchas cosas-le asegura algo más calmado. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, visualizando a Stiles sentado, posiblemente, en la cama, cabizbajo.-Serías más inestable que Scott y Jackson, pero igual de leal. Más fuerte y algo más insoportable-dice sin evitar escapar una carcajada.  
-Quiero ser parte de todo-dice Stiles casi en un susurro.- Quiero ser útil en todos los aspectos. Por eso pensé en un momento en aceptarla y me siento, no sé, egoísta por una parte y aliviado por otra. ¿Tiene sentido?  
Derek quiere abrazarle.  
¿Tiene eso sentido?  
-Si, Stiles. Lo tiene.

**************

Nunca ha sabido como ligar con nadie. En el instituto era un chico normal, muchos de sus compañeros ni siquiera le prestaban atención porque era un Hale y era un tío raro. Derek tenía a Laura a su lado. Tenía diecisiete años cuando Kate Argent apareció en su vida y la transformó por completo. Ahora sabe que para mal, pero en aquella época, Kate era una especie de salvadora. Sus aburridos días se convirtieron en besos detrás del gimnasio y fiestas a las que no asistían porque Derek y ella eran mejores que el resto. Aún recuerda la primera vez que acabaron en el asiento de atrás, Derek algo asustado y Kate guiándole en todo momento.  
Pensó que iba a ser para siempre. Pensó que Kate iba a ser su compañera.  
Pero no fue así y durante mucho tiempo ha estado culpándose del incendio, de la muerte de su familia. Encerró sus sentimientos bajo llave y dejó que su lobo se ocupara de mostrar lo que sentía y pensaba porque era lo más fácil y lo tenía controlado.  
Stiles no es Kate, no tiene ni un ápice de maldad. Es un adolescente, inseguro, lleno de problemas y ridiculeces en su cabeza. Además es la persona más leal que conoce y eso le hace más importante para Derek y para la manada.  
No sabe cómo expresar todos esos sentimientos porque antes era solo una relación carnal. Ahora es mucho más.  
Empieza con unos pequeños roces, nada que pueda hacer pensar a Stiles que quiere algo. Solo deja caer la mano al lado de la de Stiles, o roza la chaqueta. Luego son apretones en el hombro para llamar su atención o hacerle callar, codazos para que escuche lo que el resto tiene que decir y su mano revolviendo el pelo corto del joven antes de marcharse de casa. Todo ocurre mientras la manada está reunida, que suele ser en la casa de los Hale o en el apartamento de Derek. A veces están tan agotados, que es Stiles el que se mueve automáticamente al espacio de Derek, dejándose caer a su lado, con una media sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y dedos rozándose.  
Derek sigue sin saber en qué momento su vida se convirtió en una película romántica para adolescentes, pero su lobo es feliz de tener a Stiles así.  
Entonces, Derek casi muere.

**************

Realmente no pasa nada que su cuerpo no vaya curar. Es decir, su tío le atravesó el estómago y se recuperó en varios días. Pero sabe que es peor porque cuando se despierta está en su cama, y siente como Jackson a su lado se mueve inquieto.  
-Estoy bien-dice.  
-Casi mueres-susurra Scott desde el otro lado de la habitación.-Esa cosa casi te mata.  
-Pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Acabé con él?  
-Sí-responde Jackson.-Lo hemos quemado para que no haya rastro. Stiles está en su casa, por si te lo estás preguntando. Su padre habrá puesto el grito en el cielo si lo ha visto cubierto de sangre.  
-¿Sangre?-pregunta poniéndose inmediatamente en alerta.  
-Tuya-responde Scott.-Te hemos traído hasta aquí entre todos. Has dejado el coche lleno de sangre.  
Derek sacude la cabeza. Siente el dolor sordo de la herida y algo que presiona su pecho. Solo necesita descansar un par de días y estará como nuevo.

**************

-Casi mueres.  
Es lo primero que le dice Stiles una semana más tarde. Después de casi tres meses se ha encontrado con la ventana abierta, por fin, y no ha dudado en aceptar la invitación. Tres meses y todo está igual que antes, aunque Stiles sigue enfadado.  
-No es verdad.  
-Derek, vi como te desangrabas, tu coche está lleno de _tu_ sangre.  
Se encoge de hombros. Es normal que estas cosas pasen si alguien traspasa el territorio de los Hale y pone en peligro a la manada. Derek no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.  
-¿Acaso estabas preocupado?  
-¿Preocu…? Estás de coña. Pensábamos que ibas a morir, idiota. Deberías de haber dejado que Scott y Jackson te ayudasen, ¿sabes? Son dos hombres lobos como tú.  
-No son tan fuertes-responde sentándose en el borde de la cama.-Podrían haber salido heridos.  
-Son tu manada, claro que iban a salir heridos.  
-Sois mi manada-corrige.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sois mi manada, Stiles. Tu también.  
-Ya, pero yo no puedo pelear como vosotros-dice en un hilo de voz.  
-No, pero eso no significa que no seas útil. Haces que Jackson te tenga respeto y Scott te escucha, tu presencia en la manada es más importante de lo que crees.  
Stiles se queda completamente callado por primera vez desde que lo conoce. Derek sonríe de medio lado y hace un gesto para que se siente a su lado. La cama sigue oliendo a ellos. Cuando Stiles se sienta, rozando las rodillas con las de Derek, algo en el ambiente cambia.  
-Estabas preocupado y estás enfadado por ello-dice mientras el lobo se mueve inquieto esperando lo inevitable. Derek no va a presionar, va a ser paciente, va a esperar.-Estoy bien, Stiles.  
El joven asiente, más nervioso que nunca.  
-Últimamente mi vida se ha convertido en una película romántica y yo no sé hacer esto, Stiles-dice Derek frotándose la cara con las dos manos.-La última vez en la que alguien estuvo tan cerca de mí como lo estás tú, acabó por arruinarme la vida.-Stiles abre la boca para protestar.-Sé que no eres como ella. No tienes nada que ver con ella y eso me asusta más, nunca he hecho esto. No me han dado instrucciones para saber qué hacer cuando algo así ocurre.  
-Nadie nace con instrucciones, ¿sabes? Yo también soy nuevo en esto de las relaciones, por si no te has dado cuenta. Siempre he creído estar enamorado de Lydia y resulta de repente mi mejor amigo acaba convirtiéndose en hombre lobo y en vez de salir corriendo, como haría cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio, me quedo a su lado y tú me acabas empotrando contra la pared-suelta Stiles sin mirarle.-Y luego decides que me prefieres desnudo y en tu cama, y créeme no me quejo ni un ápice. Pensé, cuando empezamos a acostarnos que al final acabaría fatal.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me conozco, Derek. Iba a acabar enamorándome de ti o algo así y enfadarme contigo fue una forma de dejar de pensar en ti, pero yo que sé, empezaste a rozarme, tocarme y casi mueres, Derek. No estaba preocupado, estaba aterrorizado.  
Derek no sabe qué hacer. Parte de él quiere abrazarle y besarle. Stiles le mira de reojo, esperando algo. Le nota cansado y tiene ojeras bajo los ojos. Huele a su padre y hogar, algo que Derek quiere y anhela desde que perdió a su familia.  
-Tienes diecisiete años y dentro de un año vas a ir a la universidad, entonces decidirás que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y tendré que dejarte ir.  
-O puede que cuando vaya a la universidad, Scott y Jackson, quizá Lydia y Allison también, vengan con nosotros y sea todo bastante incomodo pero estaremos, por lo menos en el mismo estado y nos podremos ver cada fin de semana-replica Stiles mojándose los labios.-Hacer barbacoas, ir de camping, hacer lo que una manada hace-se encoge de hombros.-Cuando firmé para esto firme con todas las consecuencias, ¿sabes? No me voy a echar para atrás porque me asuste el futuro.  
-Eres fascinante.  
Stiles se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas, se levanta de repente y coloca las manos en la cintura.  
-Además, no es como si nos fueras a dejar irnos sin tu supervisión-murmura con una media sonrisa.-Y ahora levántate que tengo sueño y quiero dormir por lo menos cuatro horas, no sé si lo conseguiré porque hola, insomnio, pero más vale intentarlo ¿no?  
Derek se levanta y camina hacia la ventana. Stiles hace un ruido con la boca.  
-Puedes quedarte, mi padre trabaja hasta mañana al medio día. Doble turno, así que yo qué sé, te puedes quedar o no, pero doy patadas cuando sueño y me despierto ante el menor ruido. Tú verás.  
No lo piensa dos veces.

**************

Se despierta con el sol de otoño sobre la cara. Hace algo de fresco, siente como las cortinas se mueven al son del aire. Aspira el olor de la menta, la colonia fuerte que sabe que es del Sheriff y las sabanas recién lavadas que ahora, más que nunca, huelen a ellos dos de una manera que hace que su lobo gruña de felicidad. Gira la cabeza en el momento en el que Stiles la levanta de su hombro.  
Se miran durante un instante y simplemente se besan. Derek levanta la mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de Stiles y este le agarra con fuerza por la camisa. El beso es diferente, ambos lo saben. Derek lo nota en la forma en la que la lengua de Stiles recorre su boca, casi como una caricia.  
Podría dejarse llevar por su instinto, como muchas veces ha hecho, dejar de besarle de esa forma y acorralarle en la cama, agarrarle los brazos y no soltarle hasta que hubiera terminado con él. Pero hoy no va a dejar que su lobo sea el que tome el control absoluto. Está feliz, contento, arañando el estomago porque por fin tiene a Stiles donde ambos lo quieren.  
Cuando se separan para coger aire, Derek aprovecha para besar su cuello y marcar un poco con los dientes, lo suficiente para que el resto lo sepa. Stiles deja soltar un gemido y Derek sonríe contra su garganta.

**************

Derek nota el malestar del resto de la manada cuando se van a casa después de la dura sesión de entrenamiento. La única que no protesta es Lydia, que parece feliz al saber que es mucho mejor que Jackson en habilidad y rapidez. Scott sale del apartamento arrastrando los pies, no sin antes levantar las cejas cuando Stiles se queda atrás. Allison tira de su brazo, sonriendo.  
-No son idiotas, saben que estamos juntos-dice Stiles. Derek asiente mientras le da otro bocado al sándwich que acaba de hacerle.-Scott me dijo el otro día que huelo a ti.  
-Es verdad.  
-Y Jackson vino a preguntarme algo sobre licantropía. A mí-exclama alzando los brazos.  
-Aja.  
-No sería nada extraño de no ser porque es Jackson.  
-Sabe que le puedes resolver dudas, Stiles. No es que tengas la wikipedia en tu cabeza, pero eres bueno dando consejos y tal.- responde Derek encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Me he perdido algo?  
-¿No?  
-Porque tengo la sensación de que no me he enterado de algo y he estado en todas las reuniones de la manada, así que no sé. Ilústrame.  
-¿No te has dado cuenta o es que no has hecho tus deberes?  
Stiles va a protestar, tiene las palabras en la boca pero de repente Derek nota como las cambia, como en su cerebro algo se enciende y es cuando los ojos parecen que se le van a salir de la cuenca. La boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces y gesticula con las manos tanto que casi tira un vaso al suelo. Derek tiene que aguantar la risa un par de veces, pero no deja de acercarse a él en ningún momento, hasta que está en su espacio personal.  
-Oh dios mío, pero no soy una mujer y no puedo quedarme embarazado.  
-Stiles-dice.-Un compañero no tiene porque ser siempre una mujer, ¿sabes? Nosotros elegimos a quién queremos tener a nuestro lado.  
-Y tú me has elegido a mí.  
-Sí.  
-Pero…  
-Eres leal, honesto, cuidas del resto de la manada y de las personas que las rodean. Me has salvado la vida poniéndote tú en peligro. Eres el más importante. Haces que esto se mantenga unido.-le besa en la frente.-No solo eres mi novio, eres mi compañero. Somos uno, tú y yo estamos juntos en esto.  
-¿Para siempre?  
Derek nota un poco de pánico en su voz.  
-En el momento en el que decidas que quieres algo mejor que esto, tendré que dejarte ir y sé que va a doler tanto como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo. Nosotros encontramos un compañero de por vida, a pesar de lo que tus documentales e internet te digan. Ni siquiera después de que nos dejen, porque hayan muerto o porque simplemente no quieran estar más con nosotros, no volvemos a encontrar a nadie más.  
-Pero eso es horrible-susurra Stiles.  
-Es cómo funcionan las relaciones. Mis padres se querían, pero no solo era amor, era complicidad y se complementaban.  
-Eso es mucho pedir.  
Derek deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles. Sabe que es demasiado para un chico de diecisiete años que tiene toda la vida por delante, pero necesita entender a lo que se está exponiendo al estar con Derek, no solo son novios, son mucho más.  
-Siempre puedes decir que no-le dice tragando saliva.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque te quiero, Stiles, y no sabría hacer esto sin ti, pero si decides no estar conmigo te dejaré ir porque es tu bien.  
Le nota enrojecerse y el pulso acelerado. Nunca se ha abierto así ante nadie, ni siquiera con Kate, que siempre le presionaba o Laura que se burlaba de sus expresiones faciales. Nadie le hace sentir tan abierto y vulnerable como Stiles.  
-Ahora entiendo eso que me dijiste de dejarte atrás-dice Stiles abriendo más los ojos. Derek hace una mueca cuando alza la cabeza.-Pero no voy a hacerlo. No porque sea una obligación si no porque, idiota, quiero estar contigo y, oh dios ¿estás preparado? Te quiero.  
Derek le agarra de los brazos y le aprieta con cariño.  
-Ya lo sabía-susurra.  
-Oh, claro, tú y tus súper poderes. No es justo.  
-Tú haces los mejores sándwiches de la historia ¿cómo de justo es eso?  
-Oye, no tienen ningún secreto. Solo mi amor y mi cariño por el que nadie puede vivir sin él, por lo visto.  
Derek ríe y hunde, otra vez, la cara en el cuello de su novio y aspira. Siente a Stiles temblar bajo él y nunca se va a cansar de esa sensación.  
-Vamos a la cama-susurra contra el oído de Stiles mientras mordisquea su lóbulo.  
-Te hago una carrera.  
Derek rueda los ojos y le da a Stiles una ventaja de cinco segundos antes de echar a correr detrás de él. El apartamento no es demasiado grande, y coge a Stiles de la cintura antes de que pueda llegar al pasillo.  
-Vas a tener que cambiarte de casa.  
-Eres un mal perdedor.  
-No es verdad.  
Derek le tira sobre la cama.  
-Cuéntame otra historia que no sepa, Stiles.  
-¿Te quiero?  
Derek sacude la cabeza, el lobo está contento y la ventana está abierta.

FIN


End file.
